antes de matarme ¿podrias hacerme el amor?
by sophye sweet
Summary: este e smi primer fic espero que lo lean: tienes algundeceo antes de morir sakura?- le pregunto sasuke. - podrias hacerme el amor?- le contesto sonrrojada.


Hola a todos :) pues esta es una corrección del fic hace muchisimo tiempo que quería corregirlo por que pues soy primeriza ustedes saben, eso de lanzarse a la aventura de escribir fics, es muy peligroso, pero en fin. veo que a varias personas les gustode veras muchas gracias.

en fin gracias a las primeras personas que lo leyerón espero poder escribir dde nuevo y que les guste.

saludos

por cierto naruto no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes, solamente los tome prestados para esta humilde historia. gracias.

Todo parecía tener su final. Ese final tan esperado la gran pelea entre amigos parecía no tener fin, así es naruto uzumaki el gran hokague de la aldea escondida entre las hojas peleando a morir contra el gran traidor, aquel que se fue de su aldea dejando todo atrás, sus "amigos", su casa y todo por su entupida venganza la cual ya había concluido, pero entonces por que demonios él había regresado, nada mas para pelear con su eterno rival, y ella que hacia ahí parada sin hacer completamente nada mas que mirar la incesante pelea.

Pero de que se extrañaba casi siempre era lo mismo ella solo miraba, siempre era un estorbo, no ayudaba en nada, solo era, era una molestia. Así es una simple molestia, él se lo había dicho y aún no lo comprendía Sakura Haruno la tonta frente de marquesina, como le decía Ino, la tonta que siempre estuvo enamorada de aquel traidor que estaba acabando con su mejor amigo y ella otra ves no hacia nada.

- Estúpido crees que puedes ganarme, este es tu fin.- decía sasuke mientras limpiaba su labio cual sangraba.

_Jajá no te preocupes sasuke baka pronto estarás feliz ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.- le contestaba el rubio, aunque ya sus heridas eran mas graves que las de sasuke este no dejaba de pelear.

_basta deténganse que no ven que ya no hay nada en este lugar todos están… muertos.-grito la pelirosa pero esta ultima palabra la dijo casi en un susurro.

_Sakura-chan vete de aquí yo me encargare de esto, huye, tienes que salvar tu vida.-le decía el rubio tratando de pelear pero ya no podía mas.

_ NO, NO naruto tienes que ser fuerte tenemos que salir los dos vivos de aquí, sasuke ya basta que no ves todo el daño que has causado, ¿no es suficiente haber acabado con toda la aldea? Anda dime que es lo que quieres.

_sakura esto no es de tu incumbencia lárgate de una vez si no quieres terminar como el entupido de naruto.-y dicho esto clavo su espada en el estomago de su rival.

_ ¡No. No. , no! No puede ser naruto, naruto, uchiha como pudiste, naruto tienes que ser fuerte tienes que vivir por favor tenemos que reconstruir la aldea juntos no me hagas esto si.- la chica no paraba de llorar no cabía en su asombro su mejor amigo ahí tirado y su sangre siendo derramada por culpa de ese ser tan, tan despreciable.

- sakura no te preocupes por mi, todo estará bien solo tienes que salir con vida, ser feliz promételo te estaré esperando sakura-chan te quiero mucho hermanita.- estas fueron las ultimas palabras de aquel chico hiperactivo, el cual su luz se había apagado.

- te lo prometo yo luchare, y no te preocupes pronto te alcanzare te quiero mucho hermanito.- contesto sakura al oír esto naruto callo en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría.

- valla, valla terminaste ya con tu tonta despedida, de todas formas como lo acabas de decir, pronto estarás con el, así que no esperes que te tenga compasión alguna, tu morirás

-eso ya lo se sasuke, solo que yo quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas, no opondré resistencia, de todas formas tengo claro mi final así que espero que me contestes. – dijo la pelirosa, algo que dejo un poco desconcertado al pelinegro ya que él se esperaba que ella se pusiera a llorar y le rogara por su vida, por tratar de convencerlo de que él aún tenía salvación.

-dime que es lo que vas a preguntar ya de una buena vez y déjame terminar esto.- el pelinegro no sabía que demonios le pasaba quería acabar con esto y por fin olvidarse de konoha y de todo lo que se relacionara con ella, pero simplemente no sabia como, o tal vez no quería matar a sakura.

-¿porqué lo hiciste, por que atacaste la aldea, por que mataste a tus amigos, a todos los que te queríamos por que nos hiciste esto e dime que ganas con hacerlo, ya ni tu equipo esta vivo, ahora que aras, todo acabo después de que me mates que es lo que pasará con vida?- no podía contener las lagrimas es cierto todavía lo amaba y estaba segura que se iría al infierno por amarlo tanto aun por encima de las muertes de sus amigos, solo quería saber que es lo que él iba a hacer de su vida cuando ya nadie estuviese vivo.

- lo ice por venganza, ataque a la aldea por que ella fue la culpable de la muerte de mi clan, de la desgracia de mi hermano, no eran mis amigos, solo simples compañeros de batalla, que se convirtieron en un obstáculo para mi objetivo y por ultimo mi vida eso no te incumbe, lo que are con ella solo es asunto mío.

-claro que no lo es, que acaso no entiendes, yo… soy una idiota al pensar, al imaginar tantas cosas pero aun así no puedo dejar de agradecer que serás tu quien me quite la vida.

-sakura sigues siendo una molestia, nunca cambiaras. – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Típico de el

-sasuke-kun. Yo.- ella no podía hablar, estaba loca, loca por lo que iba a pedir pero al fin y al cabo moriría, y si ya de por si estaría sufriendo que mas le quedaba ¿un ultimo deseo acaso?

-hmp. ¿Dime sakura tienes un ultimo deseo antes de morir?, - era ilógico sasuke parecía estarle leyendo el pensamiento, a que se refería con un ultimo deseo

- sasuke yo, tú, - no sabía como hacerlo no entendía por qué era su último deseo al diablo con todo ya había sufrido solo tenia que decirlo, aria su intento que mas podía pasar.-tú – se armó de valor y así lo dijo:

-¿PODRIAS HACERME EL AMOR ANTES DE MATARME?

Sasuke no cabía en su asombro, estaba loca, no entendía nada, él iba a matarla y aun así quería hacer el amor con el, que clase de mujer psicópata o masoquista era, y el por que le cumpliría ese desesperado deseo, pero pensándolo bien él también estaba loco, iba a matarla cierto, entonces por que no aprovechar ese momento, por que no cumplir con su petición, no es que ella fuera alguna clase de belleza pero tenia que admitir que tenia lo suyo, además seria algo placentero para el y sin pensarlo dos veces contestó:

-será un placer... -y dicho esto se abalanzo sobre ella besándola cada ves mas y reclamando lo que siempre le perteneció.

- seamos honestos sakura después de esto sabes que no voy a matarte, - dijo en el oído de la ojiverde. Si comprobado uchiha sasuke estaba más que loco y haría que sakura se cerciorara de ello, le haría el amor, claro y por qué no disfrutaría de ella cuantas veces quisiera.

- ¿es enserio entonces no me digas que restauraras tu clan con esta tonta molestia rosada? -le pregunto, con un tanto de felicidad y su mirada nublada a causa de los besos provocados por el moreno.

- no lo se Sakura ahora cállate y déjame hacerte mía.- sin duda esto apenas era el comienzo de muchas escenas de las cuales esperaba no arrepentirse.

Agradecimientos para todas las que hayan entrado y leido este pequeño texto de mi loca y retocidamente.

y un saludo a sasuke-glamur, sus fics me llenan de emoción :)

enserioo la recomiendo bastante.

saludos y espero reviews, quejas tomatazos, sugerencias...

lo que gusten :)


End file.
